Question: $\dfrac{5}{6} \times 4 = {?}$
$4$ is the same as $\dfrac{4}{1}$ $\dfrac{5}{6} \times \dfrac{4}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{5 \times 4}{6 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{20}{6}$ Simplify: $= \dfrac{10}{3}$